Confusing
by carifoo2001
Summary: Adolescent Jordan has just moved to Littleroot Town, and has met a boy. He's very confusing and fickle. When they leave for their journeys, they constantly meet each other again and again. What has fate got in store for these two? Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald, MayXBrendan, or JordanXBrendan. (I changed May's name to Jordan.)
1. A Nice Start

**I don't know what I'm doing. I guess I've been playing Pokemon Ruby so much INSTEAD OF UPDATING MY STORIES that I had an idea and here it is. I don't know why but I changed May's name to the name of my character in Pokemon Ruby. I guess I just felt Jordan was a better name for May. *shrugs* So yeah, it's BrendanXMay, but it's not. 'Cause it's BrendanXJordan. XP**

"Bye, Mom!" I raced out the door in my brand new running shoes, eager to start my adventure.

_Bonk! _is the noise that you hear when two foreheads collide. "Ow!" I winced and clutched my forehead in pain.

I looked up at the other person, and saw a cute boy with white hair, who was also clutching his forehead. He looked up and I saw pretty sapphire blue eyes. Much prettier than my brownish-reddish ones.

"Uh... hi," he held out his hand. "I'm... Brendan."

I took his hand hesitantly. "I-I'm Jordan."

"Hey — aren't you the girl that just moved in next door?" he asked. "And you're dad's a gym leader?"

"Er — yeah," I replied.

"Cool. Hey, you're pretty," he immediately blushed.

I returned the blush, "Um... thanks..." It was very awkward.

"Mud!" Brendan and I both look down on the convenient blue fish Pokemon, who was nipping at Brendan's pant leg.

"Mudkip..." Brendan sighed and took a Pokeball and captured the Mudkip in it. "She's the most annoying Pokemon ever. She's always getting out of her Pokeball and nipping me," he explained.

"Hey — do _you _have any Pokemon?" he asked.

I shook my head. "My mom told me I can buy–"

He cut me off, "Don't worry! I can help you catch one!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" he beamed. "It would be my pleasure!"

"Brendan!" a female voice, probably his mom's, called.

"Coming!" he called back. He turned back to me, "Sorry! Maybe I can help you catch a Pokemon later!" he ran to a house not far away. Littleroot Town _definitely _lived up to its name. It doesn't take long to run from one end to the other.

Just as Brendan disappeared from my sight, I heard a yell; "H-help!"

I ran past a boy with blue hair, out of town. There was a man with brownish-reddish hair getting chasing by what I thought might be a Poochyena, but I wasn't sure.

"Hey! You there! Please help me! There's Pokeballs in my bag!" I rushed toward a small brown bag and looked through it hurriedly, pulling out a random Pokeball and throwing it toward the Poochyena. It almost hit the Pokemon.

There was a flash of light as the Pokeball opened, and out came a chick. He looked toward me, as if waiting for me to command him.

I racked my brain for Pokemon moves I had learned from Pokemon school. I was pretty sure this was a Torchic, but didn't remember what it could do. It had talons... "Scratch!" I commanded.

Torchic turned toward the Poochyena and scratched her. She, in return, growled at him, causing his attack to lower.

"Scratch!" I called again. The Poochyena fainted. I left it alone, knowing that it'll come to later.

The man turned to look at me. "I was in the grass when that Pokemon jumped me! You saved me. Thanks a lot!" Recognition suddenly came into his brown eyes. "You're Jordan! I haven't seen you since you were little!" he gave me a warm smile.

"I–"

"This is not the place to chat, let's go to my Pokemon lab, okay?" I could do nothing but nod.

* * *

"Well, I'm Professor Birch," he said. "You know, your father has told me a lot about you. I think you have his blood in your veins. Back there with my Torchic– you were a real natural." He smiled, "Keep it."

"Huh?"

"Keep the Torchic."

I widened my eyes. "But — but I can't do that!"

"Yes, you can." He smiled in amusement. "Besides, he's taken a liking to you."

I looked down and saw the chick nuzzling my leg. "A-alright. Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure." He yawned, "My kid, Brendan, I don't know if you've met him or not, he's studying Pokemon not far from here. You should go see him. Maybe he could show you how to battle?"

"Sure..."

"Great! Brendan should be happy, too. Get Brendan to teach you what it means to be a trainer." With that, I left.

I set out in search of Brendan. It probably wouldn't be hard; there was sort of a path.

As I ran through some tall grass, a worm — or a caterpillar, whatever — Pokemon jumped me. I let out Torchic, and cried out, "Scratch!" The Pokemon — I think I remember it to be a Wurmple — used string shot, and luckily missed. I called out Scratch again, and the Wurmple fainted.

"Yes! High-five!" Torchic jumped up and high-fived me with his claw, then jumped back into his Pokeball.

Eventually, I got to a town. A sign read, "OLDALE TOWN 'Where things start off scarce.'" Hm.

I went past a guy holding a sketchbook with black hair and glasses, but he pulled me back. "Aaaaah! Wait! Please don't come in here."

"Why not?"

"I just discovered the footprints of a rare Pokemon! Wait until I finish sketching them, okay?"

"...Okay then." I found another way out of town, and took that route instead.

A few Pokemon battles later, I saw a figure turned away from me with white hair. It must've been Brendan! I walked up to the boy.

"Okay, so it's this one and that one that live on Route 103..." he turned toward me sharply, causing our foreheads to make that _Bonk! _noise again.

"Aaaaah!" he both clutched our foreheads, again.

"Jordan!" he grinned. "Stop doing that!" we both chuckled.

"Guess what? Your dad gave me a Pokemon! See?" I pulled my Pokeball out and Torchic popped out.

"Chic!" Torchic looked up at Brendan.

"He gave me Mudkip too! Hey, since we both have Pokemon now, how about a little battle? I'll teach you what a trainer's about!" he grinned slyly. "I'd probably win, though."

"No way. I'd SO win. I accept your challenge. Prepare to feel the wrath of Torchic!"

Brendan pulled out a Pokeball. "Mudkip is a water type. Water is super effective against fire types."

I glared. "Whatever."

He chuckled and threw his Pokeball. Mudkip popped out of it. "Mud!"

And so, our battle began.

"Go, Torchic! Scratch!" Torchic obediently scratched Mudkip lightly.

"Tackle, Mudkip!" Mudkip barreled into Torchic, landing on top of him.

"Scratch!" Torchic repeated what he did before, causing Mudkip to leap off of him.

"Tackle!" Mudkip got on top of Torchic again.

"Scratch!" Torchic scratched her again, causing her to faint.

"Yes! High-five!" Torchic jumped up and gave his trainer a high-five with his claw cheerfully.

"Huh, Jordan, you're not too shabby."

"Nope!" Torchic jumped back into his ball.

"I think I get it. I think I know why my dad has his eye out for you now."

I gave him a questioning look.

"Look, your Pokemon already likes, you, even though you just got it. Jordan, I get the feeling that you could befriend any Pokemon with ease."

"Uh..."

"Err... we should head back to the lab," he said awkwardly, and hurried back toward the way I had come from.

I followed, of course not keeping up, for he was already past Oldale Town, wondering about that kid. He can change really fast. So far it always ends in an awkward moment or silence. His eyes are really pretty...

I jumped back into reality as Brendan's voice cut through my thoughts. "I'm heading back to my dad's lab now. Jordan, you should hustle back, too." He took off again.

Didn't he just say that a few minutes ago?

I shrugged it off, and went in the same direction he went.

As I entered the lab, I heard Professor Birch's voice. "Oh, hi, Jordan!" I went over to where he and Brendan were standing.

"Hi..."

"I heard you beat Brendan on your first try. That's excellent!"

"Y-"

"Brendan's been helping me with my research for a long time. He has an extensive history as a trainer already."

"U-"

"Here, Jordan, I ordered this for my research, but I think you should have this Pokedex." He handed me a weird machine-type-thing. "The Pokedex is a high-tech tool that automatically makes a record of any Pokemon you meet or catch."

"W-" _This guy really likes to cut me off, doesn't he?_

"My kid, Brendan, goes everywhere with it. Whenever he catches a rare Pokemon and records its data in the Pokedex, why, Brendan looks for me while I'm out doing fieldwork, and shows me. You should see him, he jumps up and down and can't stop speaking," he laughed. "He just goes on and on and on and on—"

"Okay, Dad, alright," Brendan blushed. "Huh... So you got a Pokedex too." He had a look on his face like, _Man, now I'm not so special anymore... _"Well then, here. I'll give you these." He handed me a few Pokeballs.

"Thanks..." _I could've just bought some myself, I have enough money._

"You know it's more fun to have a whole bunch of Pokemon. I'm going to explore all over the place to find different Pokemon! Then I can beat you with them!"

"No way! I'll catch more and _I'll _beat _you_!" I retorted.

"Nope! You don't have a chance against the almighty BRENDAN!"

Professor Birch chuckled, "You both will both be great Pokemon trainers." He headed off into another room.

We continued, "Almighty Brendan my _foot_! I _decimated _you back there!"

"So? That was just a one time thing! It won't happen again, I promise." He winked. "I guess I'll see you later, then?" he headed for the door.

"Uh, yeah, sure..." _He is so confusing... _I thought as he went out the door.

**How was that for a good start? I dunno if I added enough fluffiness but it's only the first chapter. I'll let you in on a little secret: I hadn't planned for this to be longer than a one-shot, not even longer than a drabble! Shhh... don't tell the people that don't read author's notes! this is a secret just between us... ;)**


	2. I Got a Ralts!

**Well. I got 3 reviews... two of them were from my brothers, and one from my friend. -.- PWEASEEEEE REVIEWWWW GUYSSSS what if this is awful? I won't know 'till ya tell meh.**

"Bye, Jordan!" Mom called for the umpteenth time.

"Bye..." I replied, tired of saying the word.

I hurry and run through Route 101 to get away from her before I have to say, "Bye," again.

When I got to Oldale Town, I went over to that guy with the sketchbook again. He wasn't next to the path out of town anymore. He looked sort of crestfallen.

He turned and saw me. "I finished sketching the footprints of a rare Pokemon."

"Cool."

"...But it turns out the were only my own footprints..."

"...Okay then." I left him alone.

I went out of Oldale and into the place where the sign read Route 102. I started to go past a kid in a blue cap, but he stopped me.

"If you have Pokemon with you, then you're an official Pokemon trainer! You can't say no to my challenge!" he announced loudly.

I sighed. "Seriously?"

"Yep!" he chirped and took a Pokeball out. I followed suit.

We both threw our Pokeballs, and Torchic and Zigzagoon both came out.

It didn't take long to beat the kid. I returned Torchic back to his ball.

"Arrgh, I lost... I should have trained mine more..." he sighed and returned his unconscious Zigzagoon back into its ball.

"Listen, you. If you're strong, you should have told me before!" he said angrily.

"You're the one that challenged me!" _What a brat..._

He stuck his tongue out. I ignored him, and walked away.

A few wimpy trainers later, I saw some berry plants. "Nice!" I went over and picked them, getting a few pecha and oran berries.

Soon, I arrived at a city.I found a sign that read, "Petalburg City 'Where people mingle with nature.'" _Hey! This is Dad's town! _

I ran into the gym. "Dad!"

"Hm?" He turned and saw me. "Well, if it isn't Jordan! So you're all finished moving in?"

"Yep!"

"I'm surprised that you managed to get here all by yourself." That kinda stung.

He saw the Pokeballs I had. "Oh, I see. You're with Pokemon."

"Yeah, I'm gonna become a trainer, like you, Dad!" I said.

"That's great news! I'll be looking forward to it!" Suddenly, a kid about my age with blond hair entered the gym.

"Um... I... I'd like to get a Pokemon, please..." he said shyly. He noticed me, and blushed.

"Hm? You're... Uh... Oh, right. You're Wally, right?"

"I... I'm going to go stay with my relatives in Verdanturf Town... Um... I thought I-I would be lonely by myself, s-s-so I wanted to take a P-Pokemon along..." he explained. "B-but I've never caught a Pokemon before... I-I don't know how..." he blushed in embarrassment.

"Hm. I see. Jordan, you heard that, right?" I nodded. "Go with Wally and make sure that he safely catches a Pokemon." He turned back to Wally, "Wally, here. I'll loan you my Pokemon." He handed Wally a Pokeball.

"Oh, wow! A Pokemon!" He looked at the Pokeball with wide eyes.

"Hm. I'll give you a Pokeball, too. Go for it!" he then handed him an empty Pokeball.

"Oh, wow! Th-thank you!" he turned toward me. "Jordan... W-would you really come w-with me?"

"Sure!" I smiled. "It'll be fun!"

We both walked out of the gym and out of town. Wally tried not to look at me. I thought he was blushing or something, but I didn't know.

We got to some tall grass. "Jordan... P-Pokemon hide in tall grass like this, don't they?" I nodded. "Please w-watch me and see if I can catch one properly." Suddenly, a Pokemon came out of the grass. "...Whoa!"

I got out my Pokedex and put it close to the Pokemon. The Pokedex said it was a Ralts.

Wally hesitantly sent out the Zigzagoon. "Uh... t-tackle!" he yelled. Zigzagoon obediently did so.

The Ralts growled at Zigzagoon.

He turned to me with a questioning look. "Uh... I-I throw the Pokeball now, right?" I nodded. "Um... okay..." he hesitantly threw the Pokeball, and it just barely hit the Ralts. He didn't have good aim.

The Pokeball wiggled a few times, then became still. Wally widened his eyes. "I-I did it... it's my... My Pokemon!"

I grinned at him. "Good job!"

"Jordan, th-thank you! Uh, let's go back to the gym!" I nodded in agreement.

Back at the gym, Wally was looking really happy. He was clutching his newly-caught Ralt's Pokeball.

"So, did it work out?" Dad asked us.

"Th-thank you, yes it did. Uh... H-here's your Pokemon back..." he handed Dad the Pokeball with Zigzagoon in it.

He turned toward me. "J-Jordan, th-thank you for coming along with me..." he blushed.

I shrugged. "It was no problem," I told him.

"You two are why I was able to catch my Pokemon. I-I promise I'll take really good care of it..." he looked at the ground. "Oh! M-my mom's waiting for me, s-so I have to go!" He turned toward me and blushed again. "Uh... bye, J-Jordan!" he turned and ran out of the gym.

Hmm...

"Now..." Dad began.

"Hm?" I looked at him.

"Jordan, if you want to become a strong trainer, here's my advice. Head for Rustboro City beyond this town. There, you should challenge the gym leader, Roxanne. After her, go to other Pokemon gyms and defeat their leaders. Collect badges from them, understood?"

I nodded confidently.

"Of course, I'm a gym leader, too. We'll battle one day, Jordan," he continued.

I nodded. "I bet I'll beat you!"

He chuckled. "But that's only after you become stronger. Come back after you have four gym badges."

"Alright!" I headed for the exit. "Bye, Dad!"

"Bye, Jordan!" he called as I went out the automatic doors.

I decided to go to the Pokemon Mart to stock up. I went to the building with a blue roof, and found inside a small store. I went over to the counter.

"Welcome!" said the lady at the counter. "How may I serve you?"

"Uh — I'd like three potions, please," I said, realizing I didn't have much money.

"That'll be 900 Pokedollars, please," the lady said with a smile, and handed me three spray bottles. In return, I handed her the Pokedollars.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, thanks," I replied, and exited the building.

Next, I decided to go back to Route 102 and catch some Pokemon, maybe even a Ralts, like Wally did.

I ran into a Wurmple, and decided, why not? I threw a Pokeball Brendan had given me without remembering to attack it first with Torchic. Surprisingly, it wiggled a few times and stood still. Cool!

My Pokedex read, "Using the spikes on its rear end, Wurmple peels the bark off trees and feeds on the sap that oozes out. This Pokemon's feet are tipped with suction pads that allow it to cling to glass without slipping." Al-righty then.

After the Wurmple, I ended up catching a Seedot, Zigzagoon and a Surskit. I realized that I was looking for a Ralts. I _really _wanted that Pokemon. I don't know why.

Finally, after searching in the grass for what felt like forever, I finally ran into a Ralts. He was so cute! I threw out the Pokeball with Wurmple in it, and he popped out.

"Uh... oh yeah! Tackle!" I yelled. The Wurmple obediently did so. The Ralts growled in return. "Tackle!" I called again. The Ralts looked sorta weak, so I pulled out my last Pokeball and threw it at the Ralts. My heart was pounding as it wiggled. It finally stopped. I cheered.

My Pokedex buzzed. "Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokemon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition."

I picked up the Pokeball. "I got a Ralts!" I shouted cheerfully to Wurmple. Wurmple jumped in surprise. I went over to that girl, Tiana, a trainer that I had defeated earlier. "I got a Ralts!"

"Whatever," Tiana grumbled. I skipped to the Pokemon center in Petalburg.

In the Pokemon center, I handed my Pokeballs to Nurse Joy, Ralts last. "I got a Ralts!" I told her cheerfully.

She chuckled. "Good for you!" She put the Pokeballs in a machine. A minute later, she handed them back to me. "Here you go! They're all rested up!"

"Yay! And by the way, I got a Ralts!" I skipped out of the Pokemon center with my Pokemon.

"Where to next...?" I thought out loud. "Oh yeah! Rustboro!" I headed over to Route 104 and tried to avoid trainers. Most of them were snobs.

I walked along the shore, gazing at the sea in awe. It was so pretty... I then saw a dock with a boat and a house next to it. Curious, I went over to a brunette with a blue shirt on. "Whose house is that?" I asked curiously.

"That's where Mr. Briney lives," she replied. "He was once a mighty sailor who never feared the sea, however stormy."

"Cool. Where is he?"

"Who knows..." she shrugged, and went back to her own business.

I then saw a kid with really fancy clothes. I decided to challenge him with one of my brand new Pokemon.

"Hey! You! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" I called as I walked over to him.

"Oh, sure, I'll accept your challenge. I have a lot of money." _Oh, no. it's another snob. And a rich one, at that._

I sent out my Wurmple, whereas he sent out a Zigzagoon. The Zigzagoon was pretty strong, stronger than Wurmple, maybe. I still gave it a shot.

Zigzagoon ended up making Wurmple faint. "Aw, come on!" I sent out Ralts next. I let my Pokedex read it, and found out... Ralts didn't have any attack moves!

"Aargh!" I called Ralts back and sent out Surskit. Luckily, Surskit had an attack. "Bubble!" I called.

Zigzagoon looked pretty weak, but then the snobby rich kid took out a spray bottle and sprayed Zigzagoon with it!

This was getting really annoying.

FINALLY, I defeated the Zigzagoon.

"Why couldn't I win?" the snob scowled and returned his Zigzagoon to his ball.

"I don't know, maybe it's because I'm stronger than you."

"But I have more money than you!"

"You don't know that."

The boy scowled. I went back to Petalburg and healed my Pokemon.

**Hrm. I guess this is a good place to stop. There isn't a cliffhanger or anything. Alrighty, so, no Brendan in this chapter, but Wally sure was! I added stuttering and blushing to indicate... what? You guess!**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS I'M DYING HERE!**

**P.S. Everything that happened here I ran through with my own Pokemon Ruby thing. So, right now, on my game, I actually do have Wurmple, Torchic, Seedot, Zigzagoon, Surskit and Ralts! I didn't make up catching a Ralts, I actually took the time to find one! I also am not making up the battles. I am writing this as I play, so every tackle, scratch, growl, etc. actually happens! Okay, I'm done. Bye!**


	3. Team Magma? What's That?

**So. I was lvling Jordan's Pokemon so I could do a time skip. Ya know what I realized? The Pokemon are SUCKISH. Or at least, REALLY hard to train at the moment. All Seedot has is bide. Surskit is a TERRIBLE Pokemon. Etc. etc. etc. I should've chosen more wisely. Anyways, ON WITH THE STOREH!**

"Poison sting!" I shouted. Wurmple shot some sort of poison dart at Zigzagoon, causing it to faint. Wurmple cheered for a second, but then he sat down, and looked dead.

"Wurmple! What's wrong?" I went over to him. He started to glow. He turned a bright white, then, when the light faded again, it looked like Wurmple had been wrapped in white silk. "Whoa! What happened?!"

I got out my Pokedex and pointed it toward Wurmple. It buzzed, and read, "Silcoon, the evolved form of Wurmple. Silcoon tethers itself to a tree branch using its silk to keep from falling. There, this Pokemon hangs quietly while it awaits evolution. It peers out of the silk cocoon through a small hole."

"Wow! Wurmple evolved already!" I couldn't believe it; one of my Pokemon evolved! I picked him up. He looked at me through a small hole in the silk. "Are you okay, Silcoon?" I asked. Silcoon looked at me funny, then yawned. "Fine, then!" I returned him to his ball.

I looked around, and realized that I would have to go into the woods, for I couldn't swim. I sighed, and went in.

The trees covered up most of the sky. It was pretty dark. Luckily, it wasn't so dark that I couldn't see. But it would get dark soon. My watch said it was 5:00 PM.

When I got through about half way, I saw a guy that looked professional.

"Hmmm... Not a one to be found..." I heard him mumble. He turned and saw me. "Hello, have you seen any Pokemon called Shroomish around here?"

"Can't say I have," I replied.

He sighed. "I really love that Pokemon."

Suddenly a guy wearing red appeared behind the Shroomish-lover. "I was going to ambush you, but you had to dawdle in Petalburg Woods forever, didn't you?" he said. "I got sick of waiting, so here I am!"

The Shroomish-lover turned in surprise.

"You! Devon Researcher! Hand over those papers!" the guy in red barked.

The... Devon Researcher? hid behind me. "Aiyeeeh!"

Suddenly, from behind me, appeared Brendan. "Whoa! Jordan! What's going on?" he got out a Pokeball.

"H-he's trying to steal from me!" the Devon Researcher said from behind me. "You two are trainers, aren't you? You've got to help me, please!"

"Hunh? What do you two think you're doing? What, you're going to protect him? No one who crosses Team Magma gets any mercy, not even kids!"

Brendan and I glared.

"Come on and battle me!" he challenged, and got out a Pokeball. I did the same.

We all threw our Pokeballs. My Ralts, Brendan's Mudkip, and the Team Magma guy's Poochyena all came out at once.

"Oh, great. I only have one Pokemon!" I heard the Team Magma guy mumble. "Uh, Sand Attack!" he yelled. Poochyena kicked sand at Mudkip and Ralts. It got in their eyes.

"Confusion!" I yelled, but it didn't affect Poochyena at all... "Seriously?!" I groaned. _Ralts is useless!_

"Tackle!" Brendan commanded. Mudkip barreled into Poochyena. Poochyena yelped, but got up. It looked like it was badly injured after just one hit.

Brendan must have been _training _his Mudkip. Like, really _training_.

"Sand Attack!" the Team Magma guy yelled again. Again, sand got in Ralts' and Mudkip's faces.

"Growl!" I yelled. Ralts growled ferociously. The Poochyena kind of shrank back.

"Tackle, Mudkip!" Brendan commanded. Mudkip barreled into Poochyena, causing him to faint.

"You're kidding me!" the Team Magma guy returned his Poochyena to its ball. "You're tough!"

I returned Ralts to his ball, as did Brendan with Mudkip. Brendan brushed himself off.

"Grrr... You've got some nerve meddling with Team Magma!" he yelled at us. "Come on and battle me again!" he reached into his pocket, and groaned. "I wish I could say that, but I'm out of Pokemon..."

Brendan smirked in amusement.

"And, hey, we of Team Magma are also after something in Rustboro. I'll let you go today!" He fled.

"Whew... that was awfully close!" the Devon Researcher said. "Thanks to you two, he didn't rob me of these important papers." He smiled at us in gratitude. He fumbled threw his bag. "I know, I'll give you both a great ball each as my thanks!" He gave us both one great ball each.

"Thanks!" I said, and put it in my bag.

"Yeah, thanks," Brendan also said.

"Didn't that Team Magma thug say they were after something in Rustboro, too?" he said. He suddenly realized something. "Uh-oh! It's a crisis! I can't be wasting time!" he ran off in the direction the Team magma guy went.

"Who is this 'Team Magma'?" I asked Brendan.

"I have no idea..." Brendan replied. "We'd better follow those two."

"But... it's none of our business..." I said.

"So you're just gonna let something bad happen even though you can do something about it? Fine." Brendan started to leave.

"Wait...! I'll come too!" I started after him.

Brendan smiled at me. "Thanks."

"Uh, yeah." His smile was kinda nice. And his eyes, too... I shook my head of those weird thoughts.

Brendan took off running, with me behind him. "You're... really fast..." I breathed from behind him. He turned to look at me and smirked.

When we exited the forest, we slowed down slightly. There were probably trainers that would challenge us, I thought.

The sky was sort of dark, seeing as it was getting later and later. The sun would set in a bit.

Brendan and I started on the bridge that went over a lake, but we were stopped by two little girls.

"Hi! I'm Gina!"

"And I'm Mia!" the two girls said. They were twins.

"Let's double battle!" they both said at the same time.

"But we're in a hu-" I started.

"You can't say no!" Mia said in a whiney voice. I groaned and took a Pokeball out, as did Brendan.

Gina sent Lotad out, Mia sent Seedot out, I sent Silcoon out and Brendan sent Mudkip out.

"Tackle Lotad, Mudkip!" Brendan commanded. Mudkip barreled into Lotad, causing the lily pad Pokemon to squeal.

"Poison Sting Seedot, Silcoon!" I yelled. Silcoon sent a poison dart at Seedot, poisoning it. It seemed hurt pretty badly.

"Growth, Seedot!" Mia yelled. The Seedot grew a little bit.

"Growl, Lotad!" Gina yelled. Lotad growled ferociously, causing Mudkip and Silcoon to shrink back a bit.

Seedot suddenly fainted from poisoning.

"Tackle, Mudkip!" Brendan yelled. Mudkip barreled into Lotad, causing him to faint.

Mia sniffed. "Lotad!" she returned Lotad to his ball.

Gina sighed. "Losing upsets me."

"Doesn't it upset us all?" Brendan mused as he returned Mudkip to her ball.

"Let's go, Brendan!" I said, remembering the urgency of the situation.

"Right!" we raced off again, across the rest of the bridge.

A minute later, we were in a city. I slowed down at a sign, which read, "RUSTBORO CITY, 'The city probing the integration of nature and science.'"

"We're... here..." I breathed.

"Yeah..." he breathed back.

We went through the city, stopping at the Pokemon Center once to rest our Pokemon, but we couldn't find anyone that looked like they were part of Team Magma.

Just when I was about to say something about maybe we should try going out of town, someone walked up to us.

"Hey! You two! Have you challenged the gym leader, Roxanne, yet?" he asked. He was taller than both of us, and really... big.

"Uh, no..." Brendan replied.

"Then go do it, rookie trainers!" he shoved us toward the doors to a gym that looked exactly like Dad's in Petalburg.

Brendan sighed. "I guess we should do this first..."

"Yeah... Let's hurry up and do it, then!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the gym.

**YEAH! CLIFFHANGER! So, this chapter is pretty interesting, isn't it? 9/10 of it isn't canon, 'cause I added Brendan in. It was kind of hard though; I don't have a Mudkip, so I have to look up its stats and moves and all that. I changed a couple of things, and it turned out pretty good, like I'd hoped, but I had not expected. ;)**

**Please gimme a review!**


End file.
